


The Cave

by Fledgling



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it rains, it pours, driving Ocelot and Snake to share the sanctuary of a cave until it passes. And maybe share a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be sloppy, eager blow jobs, idk how it ended up this way.

The cave was a welcome sight after days spent trudging through the undergrowth and knee deep water. It was barely visible, a crack in the wall he had to force his way through, but inside it was cool and dry, and thankfully uninhabited. The cave was small, only a few feet taller than him and maybe twenty feet around, but it was a blessing he was all too happy to take advantage of. He shucked his boots off first, sighing in relief as he peeled his socks off next. Then came the gear, all stacked neatly in the corner of the room, and finally his shirt, thrown over top of it. He flopped against the floor and sighed again, closing his eyes briefly. He needed to find food before it got dark out, but for the moment it was nice to relax. 

After a few minutes he found the motivation to stand and he grabbed his socks and boots, pulling them on with a grimace. Wet socks were not fun. He decided to forgo his shirt and full gear, grabbing his knife and tranquilizer gun and heading out. There were signs that an animal of some sort had passed through earlier, large enough to trample the underbrush. He followed the path carefully, keeping his eyes peeled for anything else that might be tasty. Eventually he came upon the culprit. It was a small deer-like animal, lying amongst the leaf litter. Snake frowned, moving to get a better look at it. It let out a pained groan, twitching and licking its leg. A bullet had pierced its thigh, the wound bleeding profusely. Snake approached cautiously, though the animal was far too tired and pained to attack or run. He gently pat its head bringing his knife up slowly and cutting a clean line across its throat; a mercy killing, at this point. Blood poured onto the forest floor, and within seconds the creature was dead. Snake wiped the blood off his knife and sheathed it, picking up the animal and making his way back to the cave.

It was hard to squeeze through the entrance holding the animal, but he made it through, laying it on the ground as he set about starting a fire. He had gathered material for it earlier as he traveled, both as a time and energy saver. The wood caught quickly and was devoured by the eager flame. A shuffling sound caught Snake’s attention, and he looked over the growing fire, wondering what had wandered in while he was away.

Ocelot sat across from him, legs crossed, chin in his hand. He wore a smug expression, and gave a small wave when Snake jumped backwards.

“Was wondering when you’d notice me.”

Snake pointed his gun at the major, who merely sighed and shook his head.

“I’m not here to fight. Listen.” He pointed to the ceiling of the cave. Snake tilted his head, not taking his eyes off the blonde. Thunder rumbled ominously, promising a storm.

“I was out searching for you when I first heard it. I’m not exactly keen on getting caught in it, and its moving fast.” The major shrugged. “So I propose a truce, at least until the storm blows through. Then I’ll leave, pretend I never saw you, and everything will go back to normal.”

“That’s a lot of effort to avoid a little rain.”

“What can I say? Cats don’t like getting wet.” Ocelot unfolded his legs, setting his weight on his hands behind him. “Besides, this isn’t ‘a little rain’. It’s gonna pour.”

As if on cue, the wind picked up outside and rain started, first at a drizzle, then as a downpour. Snake sighed through his nose, rolling his shoulders.

“See? If it stays like this or picks up, then everything will start to flood. The ground will start to come apart, you’ll have mudslides and uprooted trees all over the place.” Ocelot continued.

“Yeah.” Snake said after a moment. He removed his boots and socks again, setting his socks by the fire to dry. He could feel the Russian’s eyes on him, but he ignored it in favor of preparing the animal he caught earlier. Ocelot watched intently, eyes following each movement of the knife as it cut through skin and muscle. He eventually moved his gaze to the cave entrance, watching the rain. He stood and walked over to it, leaned against the rock and idly spinning one of his revolvers.

“I doubt anyone will be out in this, so we should remain hidden for a while.” He finally said, voice hushed. He turned back to the fire, watching the flames lick the pieces of meat Snake had skewered and set above it. He holstered his gun and crossed back over, sitting beside Snake instead of across from him. Snake said nothing, keeping his focus on the food. His stomach growled softly, and to his surprise Ocelot’s answered. The major frowned and placed his hand over his stomach.

“Hungry?” Snake asked. Ocelot nodded.

“Haven’t been able to eat much lately. Food’s rationed, and Volgin’s been cutting what I get as punishment for my failures.” Ocelot shook his head. “Which really only makes me fight even worse.”

“That’s cruel.”

“That’s Volgin.” Ocelot snorted. “It doesn’t matter. It’s either accept it or get beat.”

Snake didn’t say anything, turning the meat instead. Ocelot stared ahead without seeing, and in the dim light looked very tired. His shoulders were slumped, his arms resting on his legs. His suddenly sucked in a deep breath, snapping out of his daze.

“So is this usually how it goes for you?” he asked.

“If I can find something to kill and can get a fire started. It’s been too damp the past few days for it.” Snake took the meat off the fire, holding it in front of him. He passed one skewer to Ocelot, who stared at it before gingerly accepting it.

“Wasn’t expecting you to share.” he mumbled.

“I’m not so cruel as to eat in front of a starving man. Besides, you sound like you could use it.”

Ocelot opened his mouth, face indignant, and almost immediately deflated. “Yeah.” He poked at the meat carefully, checking the temperature, before pulling a piece off and popping it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, licking his lips as he swallowed. He quickly tore another piece off, eating it quicker. Snake chuckled and took a bit out of his own, not bother to tear pieces off. He was fairly hungry himself, but from the way the younger man ate he appeared to have been without a decent meal for several days.

“Slow down kid, you’re gonna choke.”

Ocelot swallowed and took a moment to breathe. “It’s pretty good.”

Despite himself, Snake found himself cracking a smile. He turned back to his own meal, enjoying the moment of odd peace, though he was still on edge. Ocelot began eating again, though at a slower rate. He appeared lost in thought, glancing at Snake every few moments from the corner of his eyes. Snake made no attempt to hide his stare, looking the major over while they weren’t shooting at each other. He had sharp cheekbones and pouty lips, and though he still had growing to do he had passed the awkward gangly phase already.

Ocelot set the bare skewer on the ground, reaching up and undoing the buttons on his coat. He shrugged it off, letting it fall to the ground behind him. He kept the gloves and scarf on, though he did remove the beret. Snake blinked. There was muscle under the coat sleeves, and also several fresh wounds.

“They’re not from you. I separated a fight between some of my men earlier. One of them had a knife.” Ocelot said.

Snake frowned, finishing his own meal. “I can dress those if you’d like?”

Ocelot shook his head, then nodded. “Alright.”

Snake shuffled over to his pack, pulling out a small tube of disinfectant and a roll of gauze. Ocelot removed his shirt and scarf, and while the shirt was thrown in the direction of the beret and coat, the scarf was folded neatly and placed beside him. A bullet on a chain hung around his neck, and Snake wondered where it came from. He pushed the thought away and sat cross legged beside Ocelot, gripping his upper arm and pulling it towards him, setting it in his lap. The major watched as he opened to tube, spreading it over the cuts. They were thankfully not very deep, a lot of the damage probably absorbed by his coat. Ocelot’s eyes became half lidded, mouth falling open slightly as he watched Snake work. Snake felt the heat in his stare, and found he didn’t mind the attention. He unraveled the gauze, tearing it into small squares he placed on each wound. They were thankfully close together, so as he began to wrap his arm he only had to wrap from below to shoulder to halfway down his bicep. He tied the bandage tightly, hearing Ocelot inhale sharply. He looked up, realizing with a start how close their faces had become. He absently ran his hands down the arm, taking the wrist in one hand and the major’s hand in the other, turning the palm to him. He place his lips in the center, not breaking eye contact with the Russian. Ocelot licked his lips and moved forward, pressing a kiss to Snake’s lips. Snake moaned into the kiss, realizing in a flash of heat how much he wanted the younger man.

Ocelot crawled forward, settling in his lap with his legs wrapped around him. Snake felt the spurs of his boots tickle his lower back. Ocelot moved from his lips to kiss up his jaw, whimpering as he reached his ear.

“I’m gonna ride you into the ground.” The words were whispered, hot breath raising goosebumps along Snake’s neck, which were quickly overwhelmed with tiny licks. Snake wrapped his arms around the blonde, feeling along his back and shoulders, one hand carding through short hair. He gripped it tightly and tilted Ocelot’s head back, earning a pleased groan. He chuckled and nipped at the exposed throat.

“How well does your scarf hide your neck?” he asked, voice rough. Ocelot’s response was a moan and an arched back, further exposing his skin. Snake smiled and bit down, sucking and licking to leave a dark mark. Possessiveness welled within him, and he set about leaving another on the opposite side of his neck. Ocelot squirmed and moaned, gloved hands pawing at the soldier’s belt until he managed to undo it, sliding it from its loops and tossing it away, uncaring where it landed. He undid the button and fly as Snake left a trail of hot kisses from the hollow center of his collarbone to the bottom of his chin, making his head fall back. Ocelot scooted back off his lap, pulling his pants down as he went. Snake lifted his hips to aid in the effort, grunting as his erection was freed. Ocelot licked his lips, grazing the tips of his fingers along the underside.

“So big.” He groaned, wrapping his hand around the base and _pulling_ , the leather of his gloves making Snake choke. Ocelot leaned down, looking up at Snake as he brushed the tip of his dick with the tip of his tongue. Snake huffed a breath, reaching a hand down to run fingers through soft blonde hair. Petting him. Ocelot kept eye contact as teasing licks turned into sweeps with the flat of his tongue. He moved down, licking as he went, and when he reached the bottom he made one broad lick all the way back to the top. He was drooling, covering Snake’s dick in spit, and as he pressed hot kisses down the shaft he got it on his lips. He pulled back and gave Snake a lustful, spit-slick grin, expression happy and satisfied. He raised his hand and gripped him loosely, thumbing the slit as he kissed and sucked at the base. Snake squirmed under the attention, those sharp eyes watching his every move.

Ocelot rose slightly, licking his lips. His gaze turned devilish. “Thanks for dinner, Snake. But now I think it’s time for dessert, don’t you?” He chuckled and pressed two kisses below his bellybutton, trailing them down until he reached his crotch. He blew on the tip and then, without warning, took him into his mouth. 

Snake's head fell back with a loud moan, hand going from petting to grabbing, pulling, blonde hair slipping through his fingers. Ocelot moaned in response, pushing his head into the hand and gripping Snake at the base while sucking the tip, tongue pressed against him. He moved down a bit at a time, bobbing his head and gradually taking more in. Snake watched with interest, then with shock as the major took him down, down, down, until his nose was nestled in the dark hair at the base. The blonde moaned and shivered in delight, looking up at Snake. He somehow managed to smile around the mouthful he had, spit dribbling out the corner of his mouth. Snake shivered and thought about using his thumb to wipe it away, but decided he liked the way it made him look. The flush on his cheekbones and slurping noises made him the look downright lewd.

Ocelot hummed as he bobbed his head, setting up a rhythm. His tongue danced along the shaft, altering between using the tip and the whole surface, spit gathering in his mouth and making his slurping noises even louder. He hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, letting out a satisfied sound and wrapping his hand back around it. He stroked slowly, laying his cheek against Snake’s thigh and watching his hand move. Snake resumed petting him, swiping his thumb along Ocelot’s bottom lip. Ocelot caught the finger between his lips and sucked lightly, opening his mouth and moving to take in the index and middle finger instead. He nipped lightly, running his tongue around them and getting them wet, subtly moving his hips against the older man’s leg.

“Something you want, Ocelot?” Snake purred, already knowing the answer. Ocelot smiled and pulled off his fingers.

“Mhm.” Ocelot returned his mouth to Snake’s groin, nipping at the skin around his dick. Snake grunted and tugged roughly on his hair, jerking him up.

“Careful with those.”

Ocelot’s response was a grin, his tongue sliding across his teeth. “Afraid?”

Snake scoffed. “Don’t get cocky, kitten.” He pulled his hair again, this time pushing him back down towards his dick. Ocelot shook his head, pulling it free and standing.

“I think I’m allowed to be.” He pulled his revolvers out of his holsters, spinning them briefly before holstering one, lifting the other to his mouth and pressing his lips against it. He trailed his free hand and the gun down his front, arching his back. The gun returned to its holster, and he drew his hands up his sides. He twisted his hips as he brought one back down towards his crotch, the other running over his chest, pinching a nipple. His eyes lidded as he undid the buckle of his belt, turning around and bending at the waist as he set it on the ground. He spun back around and popped the button on his pants, both hands dipping below his waistband briefly before pulling back out. Again he turned his back to the American, bending over to remove his boots. He swayed his hips from side to side, grinning as he heard the soldier inhale sharply behind him. He set his boots beside his belt, and as an afterthought peeled his socks off and threw them down as well, his pants following shortly. 

He turned to look at Snake, watching as the soldier touched himself slowly. Eyes were raking up his body, focusing in on the distinct bulge in his groin. Ocelot snapped the waistband of his underwear, sauntering over to the enthralled man. 

“Still think I’m cocky?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Snake lunged at him, easily overpowering him and pinning him to the ground. Ocelot arched his back and moaned, feeling stone scrape against his back. Snake bit hard into the skin above his left nipple, tiny drops of red rising against pale skin. He left another bite on his side, over sharp ribs, relishing in the hiss it got him. He gripped the major through his underwear, feeling the heat and hardness before slipping his hand briefly inside, rubbing the inside of his thigh.

“But I think you deserve to be.”

Ocelot grinned, eyes closing as Snake bit his inner thigh. He pressed into the touch, throwing his other leg over a broad shoulder. Snake’s fingers left his briefs for his leg, dancing along the outside of his calf, trailing down and under until they came in contact with his ass. Blunt nails left red marks as he moved his hand back towards his crotch, pausing when Ocelot jumped and shouted. Snake grinned wickedly, returning his fingers to the area right under a prominent hipbone and scratching. Ocelot gasped and shook, unable to decide whether he wanted to press into the touch or away from it. Snake didn’t give him the option, abusing the sensitive area. His hand disappeared only to immediately reappear at the base of his dick, squeezing tightly. 

He pulled the briefs down and tossed them over his shoulder, far too focused on the flushed man below him to care. He slithered out of the grasp the long legs held him in, kneeling and taking in the sight of the wrecked blonde. His pale skin was marked red both by Snake’s mouth and Ocelot’s flush, which started at his ears and ran all the way down his heaving chest. Sharp blue eyes were appraising Snake the same way, and Ocelot sat up on his hands, licking his lips.

“See something you like?” he purred, running a hand through his hair. Snake noted in the back of his mind that he still wore both his gloves and the bullet on a chain. 

“I dunno, do you?” he countered.

Ocelot laughed softly, raising one hand and crooking his finger. “Come over here and find out.”

The mood changed suddenly, from desperate and lusty to something closer, intimate. Both men noticed, but did not comment, not wishing to spoil the moment. The rain continued to pour as Snake crawled over the blonde, pushing him onto his back with a palm to his chest. Ocelot sighed and wound his arms around his neck, opening his mouth eagerly for the soft, hungry kissed pressed against it. One leg was thrown over Snake’s hips, the movement causing their cocks to brush together. They separated their mouths to moan, starting a jilted rhythm. Snake ran his hand down Ocelot’s jaw, then his neck, slotting his hand over it and applying just enough pressure to make Ocelot’s eyes wide.

“Why are you here?”

Ocelot placed a hand over Snake’s, though he didn’t try to remove it. “I told you, I heard the storm and—”

“Not that.”

Ocelot frowned, rocking against Snake. He grunted and pulled away, pressing a little bit harder against his windpipe.

“I don’t know.” The flush increased. “You’re… there’s something about you. It’s incredible. I can’t explain it. You constantly beat me, and then you turn around and help me get better. It’s infuriating and humiliating, and yet all I want,” he paused, closing his eyes. “all I want is for you to see me.”

Snake stared down at the Russian. The tired look was back, shaded with defeat and what looked almost like relief. He released his throat, running the tips of his fingers along the marks he left earlier, then down to roll the bullet between his fingers. Ocelot opened his eyes half way, meeting his eyes. Snake swooped down and kissed him hard, sucking his lower lip between his teeth. He slid his hands between the ground and his back, running his nails down either side of his spine. Ocelot gasped, expression morphing into a predatory smirk. He shifted his weight and rolled, his legs wrapped around Snake’s back making him roll with him. Ocelot pressed his hands to his chest and ran them up, sweeping his thumbs along his collarbones.

“Now, as I recall, I said I was going to ride you into the ground. And I do not,” he leaned down and licked a hot stripe up Snake’s throat, nipping under his chin. “make empty promises.”

Snake smirked and nodded, reaching up and dragging his nails down Ocelot’s chest, watching him arch into the feeling. Snake decided that he quite liked leaving marks on the younger man, watching the red lines bloom. Ocelot snagged one of his hands and brought it to his mouth, sucking on his fingers as he had earlier. Snake watched, idly stroking himself. Ocelot let his fingers go with a _pop_ , guiding them behind him and down until they brushed against his entrance. Snake rubbed against it, teasing with only one finger, pressing in and exploring the new territory. Ocelot purred, pushing back against him. Snake quickly added the second, feeling resistance and watching Ocelot’s face tighten in concentration. Snake scratched at his hips, hoping to distract him from the stretch.

Ocelot squirmed, caught between the dual sensations. He liked the burn of the fingers inside of him, the stretched feeling as Snake worked him open. He moaned eagerly as a third finger pushed its way in, all three curling and rubbing against him. He glanced down at Snake through lidded eyes, mouth hanging open as he sucked in air. Snake smiled and reached up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him down to lay against him. He peppered his face with kisses, starting at his brow and working his way down to his lips. Ocelot whined into his mouth as he removed his fingers, sitting up and grabbing Snake’s cock, thin fingers gathering saliva and pre-cum and smearing it over the length. He braced his other hand on the broad chest again, lining Snake up before dropping down, hissing as the head entered him, followed quickly (perhaps too quickly) by the rest. He gasped and grit his teeth against any other sounds, though tears still sprang up at the corners of his eyes. It was still quite a stretch, despite the preparation, and Snake was suddenly struck with the notion that this might be the blonde’s first time having something besides his own fingers inside of him.

“Easy, kitten. Don’t push yourself.”

Ocelot let out a loud breath through clenched teeth, willing his body to relax. Large hands were running over his ribs, cradling his hips, rubbing the small of his back. Ocelot wondered, briefly, if he could run his own hand across his stomach and feel the thick intrusion. He shivered, mouth hanging open. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, causing both men to gasp and moan. The hands returned to his hips and squeezed, guiding him into a steady rocking motion. He added a twist to his hips and was rewarded with a choked rendition of his name, causing him to smile. He shifted more of his weight to his hands and lifted himself up briefly before falling back down, gasping as the cock seemed to hit deeper inside of him. Snake growled, sitting up and sinking his teeth into Ocelot’s shoulder. He lifted the blonde easily and slammed into him, watching as he almost shook apart. He repeated the motion, and again, building up to a fast rhythm. Ocelot could only whine breathlessly, grabbing blindly at broad shoulders and holding on for dear life. He contemplated leaning down to kiss him, but cast the thought aside. It would interrupt the delicious sensation of Snake nearly splitting him in two. He rocked into the next thrust, causing Snake to swear.

Snake rolled them, setting Ocelot on his back and grabbing his legs to wrap around his waist. He returned one hand to a hip, the other reaching up to wrap around the marked throat. He didn’t apply pressure, just kept his hand there as a reminder. Ocelot pressed into it, eyes burning with challenge. Snake smirked and squeezed.

“Want something?”

Ocelot licked his lips, placing a hand over Snake’s and pressing down. “Everything. Give me everything.”

Snake tightened his hold, enough to make breathing uncomfortable but not impossible. Didn’t need him passing out. Ocelot moaned and grabbed a handful of brown hair, pulling until Snake’s throat was in range of his lips. He sucked on the skin hard, pulling a groan from the American. 

"Mouthy ‘til the end, huh?” he gasped.

Ocelot smiled and kissed him properly, sucking his tongue into his mouth. They pulled away to breathe, Ocelot’s hands clenching around air, scrabbling to find purchase and finally finding it on Snake’s back, grabbing and scratching as Snake lifted his hips higher and began to lose rhythm, each thrust scraping Ocelot’s back across the stone floor. Snake released his hip and instead planted his hand above the Russian’s head, bracing himself as he nipped at his ear.

“Scream for me.”

He sunk his teeth into the mark he had left in Ocelot’s neck earlier, his hand leaving his throat with a squeeze goodbye to instead wrap around his dick and stroke him. Ocelot arched his back off the ground and screamed until his voice choked out, caught on the edge of orgasm. He was beautiful, wrecked and wild.

“Fuck.” Snake spat, licking a hot line up to Ocelot’s ear. “Cum for me, kitten.”

Ocelot shuddered, and with a whine of his name collapsed onto the ground, convulsing as release ripped through him. Snake cursed and pumped into him twice more before stilling, filling the blonde with his release. The rain couldn’t drown out the sound of their panting, sweat rapidly cooling and hands running tenderly over bruised and bitten skin. Ocelot smiled lazily, reaching one hand up to cup Snake’s jaw. Snake turned into the hand and pressed his lips to the palm, and then began to pull out. They both groaned at the loss of feeling, Ocelot’s hips shifting to try and keep him there. Snake sighed and sat back, admiring the damage he had done.

With a sheepish grin he ducked down and licked the seed from Ocelot’s stomach, hearing the blonde gasp above him. It had an oddly pleasant taste. A hand found its way to his hair, trembling as it carded through it. Satisfied he had cleaned the major, he crawled up until he hovered over him, letting arms wrap around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. Ocelot moaned at the taste of his own release and entertained the thought of sucking the soldier off later, finding out what he tasted like, comparing the two.

Ocelot shift under Snake and groaned, feeling semen drip out of him and onto the stone. Snake huffed and ruffled his hair.

“Want me to get that for you?”

Ocelot smiled, lifting his hips. “Well, it is _your_ mess.”

Snake grinned wolfishly and scooted back until he was settled between pale thighs, running his thumb over a bite from earlier, already turning purple. “Turn over, hands and knees.”

“Didn’t think you were actually gonna do it.” Ocelot said, doing as told. Hands grabbed his cheeks and pulled them apart, a warm tongue lapping up what had already leaked out. 

“Why not? You taste good.”

Ocelot barked a laugh. “Not sure how to take that coming from you.”

Snake’s response was a sucking kiss against the swell of his ass, moving in until lips were on his hole. Ocelot moaned and pressed back against him, feeling his beard scratch at his skin. Snake’s tongue dove in, mapping out the area his fingers had explored earlier. He removed his tongue and pressed two fingers in, watching as they disappeared. He hooked them and pulled them out, lapping up the mess that spilled out. He repeated the motion, each time the mess becoming less and less until he was sure he had gotten all of it. He pressed on the blonde’s lower back until he returned to lying down, grabbing his coat and throwing it over him.

“I’ll be back in a second.” Snake assured, padding out to the entrance to the cave. He cupped his hands and let them fill with water, bringing them to his mouth. He drank greedily, and captured another handful to splash against his face. He turned back into the cave to see Ocelot feeding the low flame, his jacket hanging loosely around his shoulders.

“How long is the rain gonna last?” Snake asked, sitting down beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Ocelot shrugged and leaned into his side. “Could be over in a few minutes, could be days.”

“So you’re gonna hang out here until it dies down?”

Ocelot nodded. Snake moved his hand to his neck, tugging the chain there in question. 

Ocelot wrapped his hand around the bullet. “It's the one that jammed. That first time we met.”

Snake’s hand moved up to his chin, tilting his head until he was looking him in the eye. He nodded, satisfied with the sharp look he found there. Bruised and thoroughly fucked, and the Russian was still ready to fight. Or go another round on the floor. Snake shrugged internally as he sealed their lips together. As soon as the rain was through, they’d be back to being enemies, sneaking around and shooting at each other. 

Snake didn’t want to think about why that disappointed him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the kink meme: http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=274933#cmt274933  
> I hope this works for what you wanted!

Ocelot awoke to pouring rain and an erection pressed against his ass. He huffed and turned his head to the side, burying his face in the bicep he had been using as a pillow.

“Good morning to you too Snake.”

Snake grunted in response and ground his hips against the younger man’s, the arm thrown across his stomach tightening and pulling him closer. Lips pressed against pale hair, then made a path down to behind his ear, and finally settled against his neck. 

“Mornin’. D’you know you talked in your sleep?”

Ocelot tensed. “No, I wasn’t aware.”

“Hm. It’s cute.”

“If you say so.” Ocelot closed his eyes and rocked back against him. “Don’t suppose you have any plans for the day?”

“Not until the rain stops. It’s gotten worse.”

“Well then.” Ocelot turned his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I suppose we’ll have to keep ourselves entertained then.”

Snake chuckled and lowered his hand, skirting passed the Russian’s morning wood to grip his thigh instead. He tugged it up, fingers digging into the skin. He shuffled closer until he was pressed as close as possible to the other man, then set his leg back down, sandwiching his erection between the pale thighs. Ocelot made a curious noise, then a gasp as the hand returned and twisted a nipple. Snake started to rock against him again, groaning at the friction.

“This- this is n-new.” Ocelot managed to say, unsure what to think of the new sensation.

“You have really nice thighs.” Snake grunted. “Also didn’t know how sore you were.”

“I appreciate the concern. But I’m sure I can go several more rounds. Assuming you can keep up.”

Snake paused, the arm Ocelot had been lying on moving and grabbing his chin, turning his head so they were eye to eye. “Excuse me?”

“Hm? Can I help you?”

“You think you can outlast me?”

Ocelot grinned and flexed his thighs. “Prove me wrong then.”

Snake jerked his head back around to the front. “When you want me to stop, say ‘spaghetti westerns’ okay?”

“What? Why—?”

“Just trust me.”

“And you called me cocky. You don’t kno— ah!”

Snake jerked his head backwards and bit the soft skin behind his ear, the hand releasing the now tender nipple to grasp both of their erections tightly. He set a punishing pace with his hips, thankful that Ocelot had already begun leaking pre-cum. He peppered hot kisses along the shell of his ear, moving his hand to cover his mouth.

“You don’t know what you’re in for kitten.” he whispered. “I am going to _wreck_ you. Do you understand?”

Ocelot whined and squirmed, unable to really move due to the hands keeping him in place. Snake slowed his pace, switching to slow, jarring thrusts. He began to move his hand, twisting his wrist as he reached the heads, thumbing at the slit of Ocelot’s. More pre-cum gushed out, dripping down into his palm. 

“Fuck, you always this excited? Or is it just me?” Snake hummed. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking the fluid off his palm. “Don’t know if I’ve ever been with someone who got so wet.”

“One of my many charms.” Ocelot mumbled against the hand still on his mouth.

Snake laughed and moved his hand back down, gripping his hip and rubbing the sensitive area he had found the night before. Ocelot shivered and jerked into the hand, then back away as Snake began scratching, abusing the skin into a rough red. 

“Nng, no fair.” Ocelot bit out. 

“Never said I was going to be fair.” Snake leaned his head down and nipped at his shoulder. He relinquished his abusive grip to move back to their cocks, wrapping his hand around them and picking up pace again. His other hand left Ocelot’s mouth to claw at his chest, leaving bright red marks from his left shoulder to right pectoral. Ocelot moaned loudly, the sound choking out as he came with a jerk.

Snake stroked him through it, and continued to stroke him after he was done. Ocelot pushed weakly at the hand, whining at the continued stimulation.

“Hm? Done already?” Snake teased. 

Ocelot huffed. “Hardly. Just need a moment.”

“Nope.” Snake pulled back and flipped Ocelot onto his stomach, sliding two fingers into his entrance, the Russian’s cum easing the way. Ocelot groaned and pillowed his forehead on his arms. 

“Damnit.” he hissed. His body wasn’t ready yet for a round two. Snake was stretching him open, hooking his fingers and pulling them part of the way out before pushing them back in. 

Snake pressed his free hand on the small of his back, stroking it briefly before moving down and rubbing the swell of his ass. Ocelot looked at him over his shoulder, and Snake moved to loom over him, pressing their cheeks together and making him turn his head back to the front.

“Don’t need you to see, just need you to feel.” He pressed a third finger in and searched around briefly, knowing he had found the spot he was looking for when Ocelot screamed and convulsed. 

“That’s it. Feel good?” Snake cooed.

“Uh huh.” Ocelot moaned and nodded. He pushed into the hand, wanting more. His cock was hard once more, something Snake made note of.

“Already hard for me again. I was beginning to think you weren’t interested.” Snake lowered his head and kissed the small of his back.

“Oh y-yeah?” Ocelot shivered as the fingers continued to abuse his sweet spot. “Maybe if you were doing a better a job at keeping my attention—”

Snake inserted the fourth finger and pressed hard against his prostate, cutting off anything Ocelot was planning on saying. Ocelot whined and pressed his palms into the ground, focusing on the stone biting into his skin to try and distract him from the immense pleasure from his ass. He was being stretched and it ached in a way that Ocelot liked far more than he probably should. He hadn’t ever been opened so wide, until yesterday only having his own fingers at his disposal. His body was shaking, the pleasure taking him close to the edge.

“Do I have your attention now, kitten?” Snake whispered against his neck. “You seem to be struggling a bit there, actually. Need me to stop?”

“Be quiet.” Ocelot wouldn’t admit how the deep, raspy voice was effecting him. It went straight to his gut, where the tight knot of impending release was building quickly. “I can take whatever you give me.” He wasn’t confident in that, but at least sounded the part.

“Is that so?” Snake chuckled lowly and ducked his head, lapping at the stretched rim. Ocelot gasped and his back arched, eyes wide.

“Wha—what are you doing?”

“Giving you what I have to give.”

He sneaked his free hand down to wrap around the Russian’s cock, and with a few pulls he was cumming again, arms giving out and dropping his chest the floor, the hands on his lower half keeping it in the air. Snake kept both hands working, though much slower, watching intently as Ocelot shivered and whined. 

“S-stop, too much.” Ocelot groaned, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Snake tilted his head to the side.

“Hm? What was that?”

Ocelot felt a sob begin to build up in his throat. “You’re, you’re—too much.”

“But we’ve only just begun.” Snake rubbed his back soothingly in contrast to the mocking tone of his voice.

Ocelot bit his bottom lip, inhaling hard, then shook his head. “Insatiable dog.”

“Stubborn kitten”

Snake chuckled, pulling his fingers out and hearing Ocelot shriek. Snake watched his hole twitch, unsure what to do know that it wasn’t stretched to its limit. He scooted back a bit and pressed a kiss to it before returning to licking it again. Ocelot squirmed, legs trembling with the effort to hold him up. Snake gripped his hips, fingers just beside the two sensitive spots. 

Ocelot’s mouth was unable to close between panting and moaning. His body could barely process the sensations being placed upon it, everything too sensitive and sharp. The tongue on his hole poked questioningly inside for a brief second, and Ocelot’s legs finally gave out. The hands on his hips caught him and eased him down, guiding him onto his back and then pushing the legs back. Ocelot gasped as Snake bent him nearly in half, guiding his hands to hold under his knees. Then he was back at his entrance, lapping at it with broad sweeps and flicks of the tip.

Ocelot writhed on the ground, hands gripping at his legs, mind lost to the pleasure. He distantly realized he was speaking, though he couldn’t tell what he was saying. There was too much tactile sensation, completely cutting off his ability to control his mouth.

Snake sat back and watched Ocelot shake, catching bits of the words flying from his mouth, but not anything matching or partially matching the safe words, so he continued. He lined his dick up, painfully hard, and slid in without a hint of resistance. Immediately Ocelot’s back rose off the floor, erection dribbling onto his stomach. Snake shushed him and stroked his thighs, moving Ocelot’s hands and taking his legs, placing them over his shoulders. He set a hard, fast pace, one hand latching onto a nipple and twisting, the other gathering the pre-cum on Ocelot’s stomach and then wrapping around his dick, stroking him. Ocelot howled as he came, his body tensing and tears springing up at the corners of his eyes, sobbing as Snake continued to chase his own release. Snake came with a shout, grinding against Ocelot as he did.

“Get out, get out, get—spaghetti westerns!”

Snake pulled out carefully, and Ocelot went limp, breathing hard and shivering. Snake crawled up beside him, lying on his side and running his hand through sweaty blonde hair.

“Shh, shh, I got you. I got you, it’s okay. It’s okay. Just breathe.”

Ocelot whimpered, unable to move, absolutely wrecked. He could feel the cum dripping out of him slowly, his own sticky against his stomach. He desperately wanted a bath and a nap, and somehow must have vocalized that because Snake laughed and nodded.

“Let’s go, get you cleaned up kitten.” He gently picked him up bridal style, walking him to the entrance of the cave and out into the pouring rain. It was a warm rain, thankfully. He sat Ocelot on a boulder, watching as he tilted his face towards up and smiled slightly. Snake moved his hands over the blonde’s stomach, washing away the sticky mess with the rain water. He moved to his shoulders then, trailing his hand down his back, washing away sweat and pieces of rock from the floor.

“I love the rain.” Ocelot whispered, sighing and falling against Snake’s side as he sat beside him.

“It’s nice.” Snake began running his fingers through his hair again, watching the blonde strands darken as they became wetter. “How do you feel?”

Ocelot huffed. “I can’t walk and everything is overly sensitive. Also I’m hungry.”

“You must not feel too bad if you can talk so much.” Snake laughed, watching the blonde pout. He leaned forward and brushed their noses together, watch Ocelot blush and shyly return the gesture before tilting his head and pressing an actual kiss to his mouth. Snake sighed and opened his mouth for him, tongues brushing against each other.

“I can go find something to eat if you wanna stay here?” He whispered as he pulled back.

Ocelot nodded and wrapped his arms around Snake’s neck. “You’ll have to carry me back inside.”

Snake easily lifted him, carrying him back inside and depositing him beside the burnt out fire. He moved to his gear and gathered his tinderbox and some of the remaining wood, handing them over to the Russian. “Think you can get another one going?”

Ocelot nodded and accepted the items with shaking hands. His whole body would occasionally twitch, still wracked with pleasure. Snake smirked and pressed a kiss to his head, grabbing his knife and pulling his pants on as an afterthought. He left his boots, knowing they’d only get caught in the mud as he walked. Ocelot was building the fire up, humming as he worked. Snake paused, for a moment thinking he recognized the tune, but shook it off.

When he returned he had two decent sized snakes and a rabbit, and Ocelot was stretched out beside the fire on top of his coat. He smiled and yawned lazily as Snake walked in, looking with interest at the carcasses dropped beside him.

“You really are something, aren’t you?”

Snake shrugged and shucked his pants off, lying them beside the fire to dry. He rummaged through his gear until he found a collapsible cooking pot and stand, handing the stand to Ocelot as he took the pot outside, filling it with rain.

“What culinary masterpiece is it this time, Snake?” Ocelot teased, one of the snakes in his hands. He was holding it up to his face, examining the head, opening the mouth to look at the fangs within.

“Stew. Unless you’re opposed, then it’s whatever you can go outside and hunt.”

“I’m actually fairly good at making traps. Especially for small animals. I’d be able to scrounge up something.”

“An Ocelot never lets its prey escape.” Snake hummed. The water began to boil, and he started preparing the animals. Ocelot lay back down, pillowing his head on Snake’s thigh. 

“Sometimes I wish it would rain forever.” he whispered sleepily, not thinking Snake would hear. Snake looked down at him, and found he had to agree.


End file.
